Ultima (Web Novel)
Summary Ultima is one of the Arch Demons that were recruited by Diablo to join his demon squad in Tempest. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A | At least 6-A Name: Ultima Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 500+ Classification: Arch Demon, Demon Duke, Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Blessed, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Teleportation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Regeneration (Low Godly, Mid Godly overtime; Born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Darkness. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Non-Corporeal (Within the demon world, upon entering the human world however demons take on physical bodies), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resurrection (Even if a demon dies they can resurrect within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most), Power Nullification, Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Dimensional Travel, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Law Manipulation (Surpassing powerful A rank Disaster monsters, like them, she should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Cancelling which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Diablo) | At least Continent level (Far superior to before) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Diablo) | At least Relativistic+ (Far superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class | At least Continent Class Durability: Continent level | At least Continent level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Has inherited all of Damrada's skill and knowledge after their fight, making her the new Fist Saint in the process. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Abyss Core': An ability which creates lumps of mana which are the essential components of magic. By pumping them with ridiculous amounts of mana, a genuine death ray, like Testarossa's “Death Streak” would be made. By altering the lumps into a compressed state, it will create a “Gravity Collapse”, like Carrera's *'Poison King Samael': An ability which creates tentacles lined with poison that coil around and kill her target. *'Temptation': A demon's ability which allows them to manipulate mind's as they likes. *'Magic Canceller:' Originally the Eastern Empire's weapon to combat monsters. The basis of this weapon is then completely analyzed by Ultima and then replicated and shared throughout everyone in Tempest via Thought Link. This magic works by disturbing the magic essence and obstructing its existence, thus negating the targeted magic and its effect or a magically enhanced object. Key: Pre-Awakened Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 6